


(MXM) I’ve got you in the Palm of my Hand

by BloodyGlitter



Series: Reader Insert Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyGlitter/pseuds/BloodyGlitter
Summary: I never see enough MXM reader inserts in the Overwatch community... Now, imagine throwing in Yandere elements and kidnapping and a whole lot of one-shots...





	1. Rules/Requests

~Welcome to my one-shot series~

**Rules:**

All one-shots will be MXM, from Overwatch, and possibly yandere themed.

Rape/noncon, graphic gore, triggering subjects are allowed, and you can request them all you’d like. There are no limits.

All requests must involve a character from the above relationship tags. No other characters are allowed.

Gender-bending heroes not on the list are allowed, but must be specified in requests.

Disclaimer: I attempt to fit all of my written works into the world Overwatch has, so your prompts may be changed or altered slightly for my convenience!

Please comment your requests down below! They can be complex, or simple and I’ll happily deliver plenty of detail and a story for you to read!


	2. (Graffiti Artist!Reader/Doomfist) Stay Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live in Numbani, shortly after the OR15’s were destroyed and defeated. You saw Doomfist yourself when he destroyed the robots, and he even cornered you after you rescued someone. He attempted to kill you, yet you managed to escape. However, that riled him up in ways you couldn’t dare imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect to have requests only just after posting the rules! I’m excited to begin writing them, but for now, here is something I had just finished writing for this collection of one-shots!
> 
> Warnings: Graphic sexual content, Rape/noncon, Graphic violence, Yandere elements

It had been a few months since Doomfist escaped containment, and destroyed every OR15 robot there was in Numbani, a day you, nor anyone could forget. Sometimes you regretted moving here thanks to the madman known as Akande Ogundimu, who terrorized the world with that mechanical fist of his... But that woman you saved on the day Doomfist attacked... You will never forget the look of pure gratitude on her face...

...

The woman was trembling with fear, cowering and attempting to disappear into the side of a dented vehicle. She screamed and cried for mercy towards the wicked madman, who merely flexed his fist in a preparing punch. He killed most who got in his way, and prevented progression. This woman was a mere nuisance rather than an actual problem, however after the “primal punch” incident where he was defeated by a genetically engineered gorilla, he was in a very bad mood, ready to kill anyone currently just to prove his strength.

As he chuckled and watched her fear swell, there was an encroaching man who had been spray-painting a nearby alleyway right as the attack happened. You creeped, peering around the corner of a garbage bin, twirling a spray paint can between your fingers and gritting your teeth. You had seen enough pain in the world to stand up to even the most deranged bastards, such as Doomfist.

“Get away from her!” Your masculine voice called from afar, and when Doomfist’s dangerous shark-tooth gaze found your proud standing figure, a mere moment passed before he was met with a spray-paint can slamming into his forehead, you having thrown it as hard as you could across the street towards him. He growled, gripping his forehead briefly where a small blood trail flowed while the paint-can rolled off, now hearing you issue a warning to the female, “Go! Get out of here, don’t just stand there are you fucking crazy?!” Akande glanced back, finding the woman scuttling off, but he was no longer interested in such easy prey, finding you taking a few uneasy steps away from him, although still giving a challenging stare, reminding him of other competitors he used to fight in the ring. He liked you.

“You-“ He began, flying towards you with a strong leap, vibrating the concrete as he landed a mere foot before you. You stumbled thanks to the mini earthquake, finding his large prosthetic fist slamming you in the side roughly and sending you rolling off across the pavement like nothing more than a pestering fly. “You challenge me? You must be joking.” The dangerous man chuckled darkly, watching you begin to stand almost immediately as you stopped your momentum, not breaking eye contact with him. He could hear rattling in the black duffel bag you carried, assuming it was more paint cans. “An artist does not belong in the ring. You fail to know your place.” He stated, and you quickly ducked down with a surprising reaction speed as he slammed his mechanical fist in your direction, missing your gut and instead bending a lamp pole like a tooth pick. He was trying to play around a bit before killing you it seemed.

He assumed you were an easier target, and now caught a spray-paint can you had thrown at him as you dashed backwards, trying to stay out of arms reach even though Akande had the ability to move extremely fast. Predictable was an understatement as he crushed the can he caught easily in his fist, uppercutting quickly and tossing you twenty feet across the street even as you flailed about and tried to grasp ahold of the air for support.

Even after bouncing like a tennis ball and wheezing painfully upon final impact, you still threatened to stand after a second of rest, making him arch a brow in entertainment and slowly begin to make his walk over to you, whom was currently on all fours with blood leaking from your temple as you attempted to stand, arm tucked in your bag and reaching for another paint can. Were you going to toss another one? Silly boy. “... It would be easier if you didn’t keep getting up-“ before he could finish, a bright neon pink was sprayed across his eyes, leaving his vision blurred as he now growled in a stinging pain. “Hmph-! Blinding me?! Pathetic!” He hissed, barely missing your head as he threw a punch, listening intensely for a sound of you moving. Yet you now moved quickly, fleeing from the madman...

By the time his vision cleared, he watched you disappear into an alleyway, quick and silent like a cat. You could hear his laughter echoing off of the surrounding buildings...

You were in the news by next week. Nowadays, you were a popular figure, almost like Efi, the designer of Orisa, a rather lovely robot you had bumped into once before...

That was the cause of your mural today.

You hummed to yourself, listening to your favorite music blasting through your earbuds - one earbud in, and one out - as you shook another paint can. You had covered several pieces of crude graffiti and pointless tags with your own mural, Efi and Orisa surrounded in pink roses that complemented the light green of Orisa’s paint. You carefully added a small section of highlight, nearly complete...

Suddenly your phone made a loud siren noise, and you nearly screwed up your paint job. Discarding your can into your bag and yanking out your earbuds, you glanced down to your screen and immediately, your stomach knotted.

“WARNING: DOOMFIST HAS BEEN SPOTTED IN NUMBANI” blurred past your eyes as you read the message quickly displayed across your screen. A bead of sweat ran down your forehead, wait, the street displayed wasn’t too far away-

Before you could finish your thought, you heard a loud crash, instinctively ducking as you glanced over, seeing one exit of the alleyway blocked by a large vehicle. It had been thrown, now wedged in and looking nearly unrecognizable.

“How are you liking your new fame? Those who stand up... Get remembered forever.” You heard that accented deep voice, slowly looking over, peering out from under the black hood of your jacket, finding a towering Doomfist just a few feet down the alleyway. You then realized how that car got there, the madman having purposefully blocked your only exit with an easy toss of a two ton vehicle.

You stepped back, feeling your heart rate pick up. ‘Fucking terrorist....’ Your mind hissed, eyes narrowing towards the man, but that’s exactly what Akande wanted to see. That is why he returned so soon to Numbani, desiring to see your rage once more. For someone so small you were so angry. He loved it.

You could hear his neck crack as he rolled it, now stepping closer with an intention you were unsure of.

On instinct, you threw your phone towards him as if to distract him briefly while you whirled around and began running. You knew the police were no match for the dangerously strong man known as Doomfist, hearing a crinkle as he probably crushed your phone.

With your heart racing you leapt upon the crushed vehicle, attempting to climb over, receiving several cuts on your hands and wrists thanks to shattered glass and sharp metal. ‘Shit, shit shit!’ Your mind screamed, hearing the heavy running footfalls of a laughing Akande, your bloody palm reaching the top and beginning to pull yourself over. You could see freedom, it was nearly there- Just a little further-

You felt the smooth metal of his weaponized arm grab ahold of your ankle, and you yelled loudly, “Get off of me!” Your voice full of fire, mind engulfed in panic and rage, you kicked at him with your free leg, managing a few good shots before he simply threw you across the alleyway and slammed you onto the pavement. You almost exploded like a water balloon full of red dye, blood spurting out of your nose and mouth from the velocity. You coughed and clambered to your feet.

You could hear the eerie laugh of Doomfist as you struggled. “You always seem to get back up. I like that about you.” He growled, and you felt your newly tender stomach get kicked roughly, tossing you into the neighboring wall as you now found yourself under his control.

But, that thought only lasted for a split second. No one controlled you. “You... FUCKER!” You yelled, spitting a mixture of blood and spit up at the man, it splattering across his face and white paint.

“Oh, you have no idea...” He muttered, and after realizing what that could mean, you were for the first time in awhile, startled.

Even though you could feel your internal organs churning like butter, you crawled and clawed your way up, throwing yourself into a sprint and dashing down the alleyway towards your only exit remaining. You could hear the echoing chuckle of Doomfist, toying with you as you suddenly found your feet no longer on the ground, having been launched into the air, and slammed into another wall. A choked scream barely managed to escape your lungs as you gasped for air, feeling like a mere cockroach compared to Akande. “Fuck you!” You spat defiantly, already knowing he’d say something else as he now lingered above you. You could tell he was waiting for you to just stay down this time. However, you had a fire in your heart he craved to put out, watching you scramble to your feet once more and now run in a more zig-zag pattern to get away.

He merely chuckled out, “You will learn eventually.”

And he meant it.

Every time you stood up and attempted to run, you suddenly found yourself slammed into a wall, thrown across the alleyway, and at one time, even having a dumpster hurled at you. With a broken left wrist, blood leaking from several scraped wounds, and a gigantic bruise forming from your ribs down to your hips on one side, you were left a shaking mess on the pavement. Now, the exit seemed so far, the alleyway stretching a long way.

You felt his hand grabbing ahold of the hem of your pants, easily lifting you up onto your knees although your face and arms stayed limp, and on the cold ground.

You felt insulted in such a submissive position, bent over with your ass in the air, kicking at him weakly to keep him back and fight for your dignity, but a rough hand on your broken wrist made you release a feeble subservient noise that broke your small amount of dignity left.

You closed your eyes lazily in a drained manner, feeling blood leaking and forming in a small puddle beneath your body, making your shirt and pants sticky. Akande didn’t mind peeling off your pants and shirt, it was entertaining watching you squirm uncomfortably.

You could feel his large calloused hand touching your rear, sliding over your underwear as if he owned it all. And in his mind, he did. He owned the damned world and no one could say otherwise.

“Hmph... You’ve gone quiet for once.” He teased, tugging down your remaining garments and watching you close your legs uncomfortably and struggling to push yourself onto all fours instead of staying there on your knees and elbows.

“There isn’t much to say to a fucker like you.” You growled angrily, suddenly delivering a harsh kick to his stomach, getting nothing more than a grunt out him. He chuckled as he grabbed ahold of your broken wrist, feeling the bones shift and crack beneath his large hand, keeping your mind focused on the pain while he lined himself up and revealed his large member simply throbbing with anticipation of your untouched entrance. He could tell, you looked so tight, now allowing your damaged wrist to fall to your side as you breathed hard and choked on your bloody spit. You feared what he’d do next, but you refused to show fear. Fear was not your forte.

Meanwhile, Akande chuckled as you squirmed, and attempted to make him upset, but he only found it teasing and rather attractive. Almost like a dance of sorts... But now, enough teasing, he wanted inside, and he had no time for preparation. Preparation makes one weak, the agony of being ripped open would make you strong and ready.

He felt over your back with his human hand, using your own blood as lubricant, taking his finger and swabbing a freshly bleeding wound on your back, where skin had been scraped away thanks to his rough treatment.

After lubing himself up with the copper smelling liquid, he placed the very tip of his cock against your tightened unwelcoming entrance, watching your tense and breathe harder. There was pure silence for a few solid seconds as he basked in the precious seconds of your revealed fear that finally broke past that rough angry facade. He would squeeze the fear out of you, and make you a warrior.

“If you’re going to do it, fucking do it-!” You demanded after becoming impatient and despising your own human fear, cutting off abruptly as he slammed his hips forward like a charging bull. You couldn’t even scream, eyes widening and tears falling down your cheeks. The pained noises you released were mere whispers as your hips twitched, blood dripping down your thighs. The fiery hell behind you wouldn’t stop, your mind repeating ‘GET IT OUT GET IT OUT’ over and over as your lips sputtered and failed to make words. You could feel the man vibrating with laughter behind you, and when he began moving, your mind finally snapped alive again.

“GET OUT OF ME!” You howled, throwing your fist back and thrashing against him. He was entertained by your only good arm being slammed against his side repeatedly, watching you attempt to claw and scratch at him as well, all while you kicked at him.

But when you began crawling away, and sliding his cock out of you, that is when his human hand found itself roughly around your neck, yanking you back into place as he thrusted deeper and harder. He could feel your wet tears on his fingers, dripping onto the ground below as he hummed deeply.

“Easy, my flame lily....” He muttered lowly. Ah, the flame lily of Africa. Known for being beautiful, but extremely dangerous and toxic. “Every second of pain makes you stronger....” He grunted, thrusting deeper within you, watching your body tighten and seize with each movement. Your back arched in agony as blood trickled down onto the pavement, the large man watching as you still squirmed, cursing, spitting, and trying to bite at his skin.

“You’re.... fucking crazy!” You yelled, choking as he gave a rough testing squeeze to your neck. The man chuckled, beginning to pick up the pace, glancing down to see blood decorating your rear, and forming in a pool below as he made his cock at home within your body.

“No... You just do not see what I see yet.” And with that, he was done speaking with you. Your voice screaming and crying was music to his ears as he continued thrusting over and over within you. He believed you’d eventually just take it, but he was happily surprised to see you continued yelling and cursing even when he nearly choked you to death.

Only did you stutter in your insults was when his human hand found itself wrapped around your flaccid member, which was smaller compared to his. You suddenly found yourself huffing in moments, having not been touched in this way for awhile as he began his jerking, not really warming you up in any manner. He didn’t want to give you too much pleasure. He just wanted to have you cum by his hand alone, destroy your dignity and build you back up anew.

You sucked in a deep breath as heat pooled in your lower stomach, “FUCKING STOP!” You demanded, thrashing violently although sputtering in your movements as cum squirted so easily from your tip.

Before you could recover, suddenly you were tossed on your back, legs spread wide by his prying hands, his cock still pushing deep inside your body. Your eyes immediately darted away from his, feeling your calves now resting on his shoulders, knees pushed down against your chest as he began thrusting deep within you.

“I want you to look at me while I take away everything you are.” He growled, thrusting harder, and tougher into you, forcing your legs to bend farther than you ever thought they could, keeping them over his shoulders and spread in a wide welcoming manner for him. You were his now, and he demanded submission, even as your legs tried to weakly fight against him in this unforgiving pose.

You tried to look away, but his rough hand around your throat forced you to look him, the man enjoying watching you bounce lightly on his cock with each thrust he delivered into your previously virgin hole. He could still feel blood warmly trailing out of that soft entrance, your chest rising and falling shakily. Even without much air, you still attempted to mutter the words, “I’ll... Fucking... Kill... Yo...u” And he laughed, loudly as he began pounding faster, arching over you in that alpha posture he possessed naturally.

You clawed at the floor with your good arm, slapping up at him with your broken one despite the pain in an attempt to get him to exit you before he came. You tightened your entrance like a vice, trying to get him out with your figure flailing like a fish out of water, screaming, yelling, and crying bloody murder before finally-

He thrusted heavily, as deep as he could go. You felt your body freeze and one loud hideous yell of pure rage left your mouth as all of his seed filled your entrance.

He remained in that position for awhile, his eyes locked onto yours as if he were absorbing your very soul. You could feel the man’s seed churning within you, your muscles twitching lightly in an uncomfortable manner. You finally bit your tongue, wanting him out of you as soon as possible.

As soon as he exited, you were disgusted by the sensation of his seed dripping out. Only then did it finally sink in what had just happened. Doomfist, the man who slaughtered innocent people and killed those in his way, had just fucked you in the alleyway as if you belonged to him.

You reached for your hoodie nearby instinctively, hearing Akande standing up nearby while you covered your body quickly as you grumbled angrily.

You threw your shaky body like a rag doll, attempting to stand up, ignoring the pain as police sirens were heard in the distance. “... I’ll fucking kill you.” Your voice, so angry and full of fire. Maybe that is why Akande liked you. You had so much hate inside that head of yours. So much anger.

He loved it so fucking much. When you eventually gave in however, he’d love it even more. A strong fighter who didn’t care for pain as much as some worthless people, finally realizing their place below him, Akande Ogundimu the much needed leader and guide of Talon, with you, his follower and lover. He was a fairly new leader. And every leader needs a loyal lover.

After situating himself and putting his member away, he seemed pleased. “Hm... That’s better.” He muttered to himself, pleased before glancing back. He found you limping your way through the alleyway, dressed in nothing more than a baggy hoodie and your underwear, attracted to the sound of sirens and people.

You could hear him sigh. Fuck. You limped faster, you could make it, you could make it- The sound of sirens and muffled voices were so close you just had to make it over the vehicle, you could do it-

You were suddenly slammed down onto the ground by his metal fist, Akande barely having to try to do so and watching you collapse once again, that nosebleed starting to reoccur. You coughed lightly, reaching out and barely touching the crumpled vehicle blocking your path...

He chuckled in a deep menacing tone. “Stay down.”

And for once, you listened.


End file.
